The Ninja
The Ninja are a team formed by Wu to protect the land of Ninjago. Since their formation, they have fought Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, and The Preeminent, Morro and the Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm. Members * Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy) * Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) * Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) ** P.I.X.A.L (Zane's Adviser) * Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth) * Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) * Nya (Water Ninja/Samurai X/Master of Water) Teachers * Sensei Wu (Teacher/Master of Creation) * Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Creation) Honorary Members * Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) * Dareth (Brown Ninja) Allies * Misako (Lloyd's Mother) * Ed (Jay's Father) * Edna (Jay's Mother) * Lou (Cole's Father) * Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) * Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) * Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) * Ronin (Business Partner) * Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) * Skulkin ("All of Nothing") * Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridors of Elders") * Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", now presumably destroyed) * Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") * Dragons ** Elemental Dragons ** Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) *** Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) *** Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) *** Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) *** Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Elemental Powers The Ninja have elemental powers that give them the power to control their elements and the ability create and cast elements in themselves Martial Arts The Ninja have two Martial Arts that they used in battles. The moves they have are Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Spinjitzu Spinjitzu is a Martial Art that give the users the ability to spin in a tornado of their own color of their elements or elemental affinities. A user without an element or a elemental affinity, then user Spinjitzu color will be sliver. o elemental affinities. A user without an element or Airjitzu Airjitzu Trivia * Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. ** This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their allies at some point: ** Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and halfway in the second season. ** Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and was possessed by Morro in Season 5. ** Cole was hypnotized by Skales. ** Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). ** P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg and Sensei Wu were controlled by The Overlord. ** The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. ** Skylor was working for Chen. ** Kai was corrupted by the Staff of Elements. ** Ronin was the major antagonist in "Shadow of Ronin," and betrayed the Ninja in "The Crooked Path." ** Misako was controlled by Bansha in "Grave Danger." Gallery Groups Black Ninja.png|The Ninja meeting for the first time ninjago_ninjas_by_yellowgirlgreen-d5ap2fx.jpg|Before Lloyd LEGO-Ninjago-Season-3.jpg|Promotional art for Season 1 Ninjago.png|Z.X. Ninjago-tv-01.jpg|A group photo near the end of Season 2 Ninjago12.jpg Rebooted1010.jpg|Promotional art for the Ninja in Season 3 ninjago_2014_title_screen.jpg|In Rebooted. Ninja5.png|All five of the Ninja in Season 3 LEGO-Ninjago-Staffel-3.1.jpg MasterVictory.png|The Ninja with the Elemental Masters near the end of Season 4 Ninjago2015Cast.png Team44.png TheTeam.png|The Ninja near the end of season five 54Team.png|The Ninja at their victory over the ghost warriors and the preemeint LloydNewInfo.png|Lloyd at the end of season five Members and Allies MasterWuCGI.png|Sensei Wu|link=Wu GarmadonCGI.png|Sensei Garmadon (Unknown Status)|link=Garmadon DSLloydCGI.png|Lloyd Garmadon|link=Lloyd Garmadon DSKaiCGI.png|Kai|link=Kai DeepstoneZaneCGI.png|Zane|link=Zane DSColeCGI.png|Cole|link=Cole DSJayCGI.png|Jay Walker|link=Jay NinjaNyaCGI.png|Nya|link=Nya Misa.png|Misako|link=Misako Skylor.png|Skylor|link=Skylor Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L.|link=P.I.X.A.L. RoninCGI.png|Ronin|link=Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon|link=Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth|link=Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker|link=Ed Edna1.png|Edna Walker|link=Edna Lou1.png|Lou|link=Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien|link=Dr. Julien Borg.png|Cyrus Borg|link=Cyrus Borg TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters|link=Elemental Masters Samukai.png|Skulkin|link=Serpentine SrpntnPeaks.png|Serpentine|link=Serpentine StoneArmyCreated.jpg|Stone Army|link=Stone Army Nindroids30.png|Nindroids|link=Nindroids (Ninja Faction) ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons|link=Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp)|link=Ultra Dragon Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Elemental masters Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Energy Category:Lightning Category:Water